Because It Had To Be You
by breaking faces
Summary: The third installment of the "Because" series. Post "Because I'm Worth It".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Destination: Forks, Washington  
**

* * *

It's been five years since my mom died. My dad took off not long after that. He claimed he wanted "to see more of the world", but I knew why he really left. It was hard for him to be around all the things that had a connection to her. That could remind him of her in any way. Basically, he was running away from me.

I have been told countless times since I was very young how similar my mother and I were.

I inherited her long, jet black hair, her large dark brown eyes, her tan Quileute skin shade, and her lack of height (I stand at about five feet.)

My parents had both originally come from Washington. My dad from Forks, and my mom from La Push, the reservation near there. I was also born in Washington. Port Angeles to be precise.

When I was one year old, my parents moved us to England where I've lived ever since - heading back to Washington every Christmas holiday and every second summer to visit my family.

Though, like I said, it's been five years since my mom passed, so it stands to reason, that neither me nor my dad (to my knowledge) have been to Washington since. But, it's Christmastime. And I have no intentions of spending it alone. Since my dad is missing in action, I'm doing the next best thing.

I'm going to Forks to spend the holidays with my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
****Welcome To Forks**

"Aunt Alice!" exclaimed Shane, hugging her petite and graceful aunt in the middle of the airport lobby. After a five hour flight, Shane was happy to be back on the ground. She had never really been one of flying, she preferred to keep her feet firmly on the ground.

"Shane," smiled her Aunt Alice. "How was your flight, darling?"

"Like every other one. Long and boring," she answered, following her aunt from the Seattle airport. "Where's Uncle Jasper?"

"He's still at home. Your Uncle Edward is driving home tonight sometime. So Jasper's waiting home just in case they show up."

Shane nodded her head in understanding. "What about Rosalie and Jeremiah? What are they doing for the holidays?"

"Cruise though the Mediterranean," laughed Alice. "An early Christmas present from your grandparents."

It was hard for Shane to think of Carlisle and Esme Cullen as her grandparents. Although in reality, the Cullens were twice as old as Shane would live to be, appearance wise, each member of the Cullen family looked young enough to be one of Shane's class mates at college.

"So how are the old folks?" Shane joked.

"Well, you'll soon find out," Alice said, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Esme convinced Carlisle to come visit you for the holidays. They're due sometime tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Shane. "I haven't seen them in forever!"

"I know," Alice laughed. "When Esme found out you were staying with me, she booked a flight right away."

Shane and Alice chatted about senseless and unimportant things until Alice asked, "Have you heard from your dad lately?"

"Yeah, he called the night before last," replied Shane. "He was in Moscow. He had a flight this morning to Tokyo and he was planning on staying there for the rest of the week."

"Did he say anything to you about not coming home?"

"Well, I mean, he apologized for not coming to see me, but it's okay," Shane said. "I know it's hard for him."

Alice pursed her lips and mumbled something unintelligible. Shane knew better than to ask what she said. A few moments later, Alice pulled into the driveway in front of her quant little stone cottage. As soon as Shane and Alice stepped out of the car, Jasper appeared at the front door, smiling at the sight of his wife and niece walking towards him.

"Hey Uncle Jasper," smiled Shane, hugging her stone cold uncle.

"Hi Shane," grinned Jasper, carefully returning his fragile niece's hug. "You're looking lovely as ever, darling."

"Aren't you sweet," she laughed.

Jasper rolled his eyes and Shane followed him inside the cottage. "Welcome to our humble abode," chuckled Alice, taking up the rear, carrying Shane's bags with her.

"It's gorgeous," Shane replied surveying the décor that Alice had placed around her home. "I love that," she said referring to a large mirror with an intricate pattern around its perimeter that Alice had placed on the wall near the base of the stairs.

"Thanks," smiled Alice. "It was a house warming gift from Carlisle and Esme."

"It is beautiful."

Jasper nodded his agreement, and took Shane's bags from Alice. "I'll bring your bags up to your room, Shane," he said.

"You'll probably end up having to share with Nessie and Jacob when they get here," Alice apologized. "This place wasn't exactly meant to hold tons of people."

Shane laughed. "Don't even worry about it. I'm not really a huge fan of being by myself."

"You'll have no worries about that for the next few days," Jasper laughed.

"Anyway, Shane, you can follow Jasper up the stairs to your room if you want, and get settled," said Alice.

"Yeah thanks," Shane replied. "I am actually feeling a little jet lagged."

"Maybe a nap will do you good," Jasper replied as Shane followed him up the stairs into her room.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper," she said as her uncle laid her bags at the foot of her bed.

"No problem, sweetie," he replied, giving her a small peck on her forehead. "Just let your aunt or I know if there's anything you need."

Shane nodded and looked around the room, as her uncle left and closed the door behind him. The walls were painted a light blue and all the furniture was an off-white color. A light blue and cream striped duvet covered the double bed that was placed in the middle of the room. Shane walked over to the only window in the room. Looking out it, she had a beautiful view of the forest, and further along the horizon, she could make out a few houses further in town.

"Welcome to Forks," Shane murmured before closing the curtain and laying down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I know you're all expecting me to update my Twilight series, BUT I wanted to let you know that I'm done here on and I've moved to Mibba : )

"Because I Like It Like That" and the beginning few chapters of "Because I'm Worth It" are posted on my Mibba account if you want to check them out. The end of the first story and the beginning of the second have been _rewritten_. It no longer follows the plot line of One Tree Hill. I took out the Nate factor and introduced a new character.

So if any of you are still interested in this story, you can find me on Mibba here: .com/126668/

Feel free to add me as a friend, and if you do decide to check it out, do make sure you comment : )

Thank you all for being such faithful readers, and I love you all. 

XoJill

a.k.a Unattainable.


End file.
